Cosmic (Mamoru) Ayano
!!! Do NOT Edit This Page Without The Permission OF Cosmic Slayer Or You Will Have NightMares !!! Mamoru Ayano (守綾乃')' About Me ' I have learned every single slayer magic in the element of Cosmo, and my magic is known as "Cosmic Slayer". As the name says, I can use the power of galaxy. I am the 22th generation of The Beasts, and 2th generation of The True Beasts. My sister is Icy Ayano, and I have a few other friends that I will introduce later on in this wiki. '''History ' It was that night, when a large group of people invaded our homes and started murdering everyone in their way. I was in the kitchen, eating dinner, when me and my parents heard screams and gun shots. My parents told me to go upstairs and hide in the bedroom with my doors locked, but when I was refusing the command, a man wearing a mask broke into the house, wielding a sword in his hand. My parents stood in front of me, tried to protect me, but they were both killed by a single swipe of his sword. Then, he slowly walked toward me, with his sword stained with blood. I stay there, prepared to land at least a punch to his face, but then he suddenly teleported behind me, now his sword on my neck. Blood slowly start to drip down my neck, and a few minutes later, Icy kicked the door open and stormed in. I could see the shock in her face, and at that very moment I blacked out. When I woke up, Icy explained me everything that happened, and after hearing that she wants training, I asked the white dragon if I can train with my sister. She replied no, but then brought up that she knows an old friend that can train me. So I accepted the offer, but what I didn't know, is that I wouldn't see my sister again for a few years. I have learned a lot from my training with the cosmic dragon, like how to travel between worlds. So after the training, I went exploring other worlds, while my sister is still training. One day, I saw a white skinned girl with black hair, blue headband and blue fairy wing. So I asked what's her name... '''The Beasts and The True Beasts The Beast is a very powerful, and destructive well... Beast that is born every 3333 years since the beginning of the universe. Also, when two or more Beasts are nearby, They can know how far apart they are and abilities like that. There are no unique features for The Beast, expect that the color of the magic they use are the color of their eyes. Every Beast is different. For example, one might be a snake, another might be a lion, they always stay within the category of animal. Recently there was an mutation with The Beasts that are born 666 years ago. Their genes, for some reason, changed in a more enhanced way. They are way more powerful than the other Beasts, and they are called The True Beasts. The True Beasts have no big difference comparing to The Beasts, expect that their powers are stronger and they are a bit smaller in size. Spells (No names) Cosmic Slayer Secret Art Cosmic Slayer Secret Art : Anti Matter He would generate a ball of anti matter in his hands and throw it to his opponent. Black tentacles would come out and drag the opponent into an unknown place... Friends Icy: Sister. Best Friend. "Kind" FrostBite: Best Friend, and Crush. "Just ... Like her" Yuuki: Best Friend. "He is like my brother" (He is like my Best friend right now soo... Yeah) Rin: Good Friend. "Maybe we can be closer" Rin Tohsaka: Friend. "Haven't seen him in a Long Time." Quotes ''' "There is no such thing as Justice and Evil, there is only your own opinion" '''Likes and Dislikes Likes: FrostBite(0///0), Yuuki, Saving people, Ice cream, Galaxy, Adventure, Animals. Dislikes: Evil People, Evil Beasts, Anyone that hurts his friends, Croc (Joshua), A Dark Guild called Eternal Catacomb